


Warm All Over

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (we don’t actually have tshirts sorry), Bokuto is a good friend, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fukurodani!Aran, M/M, accidental confessions, akaashi is a lovesick Mess, also, im gonna tag it as ooc bc it might be to some ppl do I feel like it’s not, join my new akaaran brainrot we have tshirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: Akaashi has a crush on his friend Aran and he’s a bit of a mess. Insert sweet high school crushes and good friend Bokuto Koutarou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ojiro Aran
Kudos: 3





	Warm All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’ve discovered new brainrot enjoy

“Akaashi, you’re boyfriend’s here!”

Akaashi Keiji was normally a very calm and collected person, but at the mention of his crush his cheeks bloomed a bright pink and he quickly scrambled to his feet and to the door.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he muttered as he walked by the student and out into the hall, while his brain unhelpfully supplied the simple yet powerful word  _ yet _ in his mind.

You see, Akaashi had a crush, and it was Bad. Ojiro Aran was the subject of his affections and if Akaashi had to watch himself and the way he would fall at Aran’s feet in an instant, he would’ve been disgusted with himself.

(It only seemed that way to Akaashi, though. For him, acting like a lovesick puppy was smiling a little more around the other and offering to study together even though he knew he studied best alone and definitely without smart and attractive distractions in the room. To everyone else, though, including Aran, he just looked like himself only a little more handsome since his face wasn’t pulled in that pensive or otherwise neutral look like it usually was and instead much more free and lively, for his standards at least.

Aran wouldn’t deny that he liked how handsome Akaashi had been looking recently if asked, though, even without knowing the exact reason as to why the sudden easiness was coming to his friend nor that he was the cause of handsome Akaashi’s recent fluidity, but, semantics.)

Out in the hall was Aran standing there waiting for him and the sight made Akaashi’s heart flutter. The first time it happened, many months ago now and when they were at the library together studying and Aran put his glasses on after complaining that his eyes hurt, Akaashi genuinely believed he was having heart complications and had to excuse himself in fear of his health. When he went to the nurse, all they said was that his heart rate was slightly up and he was slightly flushed but other than that he was fine, so if it wasn’t a health related reason his brain went to the next logical thing; love. And it had only been downhill from there.

When Aran saw Akaashi, his face lit up in a smile and he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to approach his friend, and Akaashi’s hands started to feel clammy as such a happy reaction from his crush seeing  _ him _ .

“Keiji-kun!” Aran greeted, gently touching Akaashi’s shoulder affectionately. Normally Akaashi was against touched from anyone, even his family and especially his classmates, but he found with Aran he could make an exception.

“Hi, Aran-kun.”  _ Good _ , his brain thought.  _ That sounded normal and not at all fond, good job, Keiji, kept it up. _

“Did you need something?” He asked, trying so very hard to appear casual and not let on how he felt like he was going to explode on the inside.

Aran hummed in thought before shrugging and giving a little smile and Akaashi was certain this was what it was like to get shot by Cupid’s bow. “Not particularly! I was just wondering if you wanted to share lunch together.” He held up his wrapped bento as proof of his reason for visiting and Akaashi wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this.

He’d known of his crush for a few months now and it’d been a  _ long _ few months, and recently it had only gotten worse and worse; seemingly as the seconds rolled by, Akaashi found himself deeper and deeper in the sticky and pink colored muck of love that was covered in sparkles and hearts and felt like quicksand as it locked him in place and pulled him down, refusing to let him go and only getting worse the more he fought against it, but he learned that simply accepting his feelings was just as bad because it made something as simple as sharing a meal suddenly feel like some big, romantic endeavor and Akaashi was  _ exhausted  _ feeling like a shoujo manga protagonist every day, he wasn’t sure how they did it.

Ignoring his inner turmoil, Akaashi did his best to school his face into a normal expression and gave a very normal and platonic nod of his head, though he almost completely blew his cover when Aran laughed happily and draped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder as he lead him back into the younger’s classroom, the feeling of his strong arm and body against him and the scent of Aran’s deodorant and cologne consuming him whole and he felt like he was completely drowning in his crush. Not a bad way to go, necessarily, but did it have to be so  _ embarrassing? _

In his classroom, it only got worse for Akaashi. While no one actually knew of Akaashi’s feelings for the Aran, they were definitely aware of how, at the very least, quiet and reserved Akaashi opened up  _ a lot _ more around Aran and thus were not above relentlessly, though kindly, teasing him about it at any given moment. The worst of all, though, had to be-

“Aran!” Bokuto’s loud and joyous voice rang from the classroom door all the way to the corner where Aran and Akaashi had situated themselves and a heavy feeling of dread filled Akaashi’s stomach.

Not because he didn’t like Bokuto, quite the opposite, actually, he’d even go as far as to call him his best friend, but it was just that when it came to things like these, Bokuto did not understand that meaning of tact. He simply called things the way he saw them without giving it a second thought as to how it sounded or the reactions of other people and while normally his honesty was what Akaashi liked about Bokuto, it wasn’t exactly ideal in a situation that would most definitely lead to Akaashi’s embarrassment, especially since this was his  _ crush _ and Akaashi didn’t usually  _ get _ crushes. It was a mess waiting to happen, honestly, and Akaashi braced himself as Bokuto bounded over to their corner like the happy and carefree person he was.

“Aran! Akaashi! My two favorite people in one place, how lucky of me!” Inviting himself to their lunch since he never needed to ask if he could sit with either Aran or Akaashi before, Bokuto pulled a seat up to the table and began devouring his bento with barely any time to even breathe. Akaashi would’ve been worried if he hadn’t seen him do that every lunch period since he met Bokuto.

Aran didn’t seem to mind either and just smiled fondly at Bokuto and his antics before going back to his own lunch. A little shocked that the world hadn’t suddenly imploded, Akaashi’s eyes filtered between his best friend and crush, waiting for the other shoe to drop. They’d never spent time together as just the three of them, Akaashi actively avoiding it after discovering his crush in fear of some horribly disastrous accidental confession scene happening like they always did in shows, so seeing that it was completely normal was a more than shocker to him.

“Akaashi, if you keep doing that your eyesight is gonna get messed up permanently.” Akaashi jolted (to everyone else it could barely even be called a flinch) at Bokuto’s voice, for he hadn’t even looked up from his food yet he’d known what Akaashi was doing. Confused, Aran looked up from his own lunch and at Akaashi for an answer but Akaashi quickly pretending to have been eating the entire time, playing with his food and ignoring his burning cheeks at almost getting caught and how it would’ve been his fault.

Aran was used to hanging around weird guys so he didn’t mind this much and shrugged before digging back into his meal. Lunch was… surprisingly quiet between the three of them, a bit of an unnerving way, if you asked Akaashi. They exchanged pleasant, casual conversation here and there between all of them, but it was mostly quiet, save for Bokuto’s loud chewing.

When they finished, and just a few minutes before the warning bell, Aran and Bokuto both let out satisfied sounds at their meal and Akaashi covered a snort of laughter behind his hand, acting like it was a cough. Aran and Bokuto exchanged a look of surprise as such a reaction from their normally quiet friend and Aran was the first to turn away from the exchange, smiling at Akaashi in an almost blinding way.

“I’ve never heard you laugh before, Keiji-kun,” he said softly, earning him a wide eyed and red cheeked look of surprise from Akaashi, though not discernible to non-Akaashi experts. Luckily, Bokuto was just that and his jaw almost dropped in shock as he watched the exchange in front of him.

“It’s cute,” Aran confessed, his own cheeks coloring a little, and Bokuto could see the metaphorical nail being put in the coffin for Akaashi and if it was a cartoon, he would’ve seen his soul happily flying out of his body. Not wanting to ruining the moment he kept quiet, quieter than he’d ever been in his life, but it was a struggle to not burst out immediately into a congratulatory song and dance because he  _ knew _ Aran liked Akaashi, and now Akaashi liked Aran? He couldn’t be happier for his two friends, but this wasn’t about him right now, so he kept quiet as he watched Akaashi struggle to survive the encounter.

Akaashi, on the inside, was  _ freaking out _ . Aran had never called him cute before,  _ ever _ , and he’d never prepared for that kind of situation so he didn’t know what to do. He felt like a idiot sitting there with his brain rebooting from its short circuit and system crash while Aran just watched him struggle but he couldn’t come up with  _ anything _ so he just quickly rushed out a thank you before excusing himself and running away to the bathroom to freak out in his own privacy.

Aran watched him leave, concerned, but Bokuto gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Aran, happens to the best of us.”

Aran looked at Bokuto confused, honestly not understanding what he was saying half the time, but if Bokuto wasn’t freaking out, then it was probably fine. He started to gather his things but he stopped when he saw Akaashi’s abandoned bento box sitting on his desk still and he looked towards the direction the younger had left.

“Uh, doesn’t he know that class is starting soon and this is his class?”

At his question, Bokuto barked out a laugh and dragged Aran out of the classroom and into the wallway to their own class. In the hallway, he noticed Akaashi standing behind them and peaking into the classroom to see if Aran and Bokuto were still there, but his eyes shifted to the direction they were walking and Bokuto gave him an encouraging thumbs up and a smile before dragging Aran away.

At his friend’s kindness, Akaashi smiled and thanked him in his head before entering his class to clean up his mess. Maybe he didn’t give Bokuto enough credit before, because that went so much better than he’d ever expected it to, considering that it was still a mess. 

He made a mental note to thank Bokuto for his generosity and to properly tell him about his crush, even if he already knew, because he felt that he at least owed him that much. And maybe it would even work out in his favor and Bokuto could help him have a smooth confession.

(It definitely didn’t happen like that. Bokuto unknowingly and accidentally pulled the strings and convinced both of them to confess at the same time which resulted in an accidental, embarrassing confession scene just like Akaashi had feared, but when Aran took his hand and smiled at him, he found it wasn’t as horrible as he thought it would be and he embraced the messy confession and the warmth in his body and the strong, reassuring touch of Aran harder than anything he had before in his life.)

**Author's Note:**

> [ personal twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul)   
>  [ fic twitter ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21)   
> 


End file.
